impossiblebossesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vale Lord of the Depths
In this fight Vale will primarily attempt to slam you into walls with many knockbacking abilities. If you get slammed into a wall you take 1000 damage, get stunned for 1.5 seconds and gain a short immunity to knockback, otherwise you just get slowed for 2 seconds. While you are knockbacked you can't do anything but cast instant spells, like D. Vale has two basic attacks depending on how far his target is to him. His melee attack is a quick enhanced punch that damages and heavily knockbacks players in front of him. His ranged attack throws a water spray at his target, doing some damage over half a second in a small area. You can completely dodge it by simply moving as long as you're not slowed. A pack of 6 slow moving water orbs will periodically appear close to the boss and attempt to fuse with him to regenerate his energy. They regenerate 4% (Hard+ : 8%) energy each. When he drops below 60% health he will also periodically summon 3 tornadoes at a random location. They just harmlessly move at first and can be killed, but if you let them live long enough (indicated by the timer below their lifebar) they become invulnerable and start dashing towards a player, catching all players in their way until they crash into a wall. These tornadoes all die on their own if the boss happens to be casting his ultimate. Below 30% health he will progressively fill the borders of the arena with Vortexes, covering the borders of the whole arena if you give him enough time. They do 350 damage per second in a large area. A deadly addition combined with his knockbacking abilities. Finish him as soon as possible. Moves Crush After a short delay, Vale launches many small bouncing projectiles on the ground in a semicircle in front of him. These projectiles bounce 2 times, impacting the ground 3 times each at different locations. On impact stuns and deal 1200 damage. Deluge Vale begins channeling for 10 seconds, during this time he continuously assault players with a barrage of water projectiles. Their landing zone is targeted at players while still being a bit chaotic, making it a very hard move to dodge because of their high number and erratic movement. The snowballing damage also makes it a very high priority skill to be interrupted : the initial hit on a player does 250 damage, successive hits on this same player do 50 more damage than the previous one, capping at 500 damage. (Normal+ : missiles slow on hit) Counterable Water Aspect After a 2 second cast time, Vale instantly morphs into an invulnerable water wave and starts moving at the closest player location, dealing 600 damage to players in its path and 1250 aoe damage upon arrival. He moves to a second player location after the first impact, after which he then moves at a faster speed to a final third player location. He may target the same player multiple times only if there are not enough players alive left, or if remaining players are too far away from him (on his opposite side of the arena). Counterable Whirlpool After a short delay, summons a whirlpool at a player location, briefly indicated by a small red circle. Whirlpools last a long time, deal 440 damage per second, slow by 50% (Normal+ : 75%) and silence players standing into them. They also release 9 water missiles on death that slow and do 500 damage on hit. Submerge The boss instantly submerges, leaving a whirlpool at his last location. Mist start to appear a at point, 2 seconds later he emerges at this point, knockbacking players too close to him. He may immediately cast another spell as soon as he reappears. The name of this move doesn't appear when he cast it. Surge Vale emits a powerful water beam in front of him for 4 seconds. Vale may slightly rotate the beam over the duration. Players caught in it get continuously hit for 200 damage per second and knockbacked. If you attempt to dash through the beam you will get interrupted midway and caught in it. Twister The boss quickly starts spinning and dashing forwards for 2 seconds, knockbacking and dealing 500 damage to players in its path. He bounces on walls during this. Can hit the same players multiple times. Twister V Faster variation of Twister. Overflow The boss starts channeling, restoring 60% of his maximum energy over 3 seconds. Counterable Tidal Wave A rare ominous move. Sends a shockwave that slows all players, then spawn several tidal waves in a corner close to a player. These slowly move throughout the whole area, catching players in their wake until they crash into walls, slamming players caught into them and doing an extra 500 damage. You have to go in-between them, which becomes possible after they have traveled a bit less than half the arena. Ultimate : Whirlend Vale starts spinning extremely fast, catching players too close to him before launching high up in the air, he lands back shortly after at another location. You can roughly tell where he is going to land by looking at his acceleration when he jumps. Upon landing he releases players previously caught before heavily knockbacking all players close to him as well as emitting a spinning circle of water missiles which expands through the whole area. These missiles slow and do 500 damage on hit. He repeats this whole sequence 3 times in a row. Category:Boss